


A Painful Truth

by whenfandomscollide



Series: Random Marvel One-shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: "I've got some bad news for you, little spiderling," Bucky said quietly into Peter's ear, as he ran a hand through Peter's hair where he sat, trembling with silent sobs, in Bucky's lap. "You're never going to be as important to him."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, except again not really, except not actually - Relationship
Series: Random Marvel One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135514
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	A Painful Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I have not tagged this for Underage because in my head, Peter is not underage in this. He's still young, yes, but in the way that someone under 20 is young to someone older. Feel free to imagine him how you'd like to, though.
> 
> This fic contains references to ships that seem to bother a lot of people, even though no actual relationships exist in this apart from friendship. If this is something that bothers you, please press the back button now. See end notes if you need more complete spoilers.

"I've got some bad news for you, little spiderling," Bucky said quietly into Peter's ear, as he ran a hand through Peter's hair where he sat, trembling with silent sobs, in Bucky's lap. "You're never going to be as important to him."

Peter gave a hitched breath and tucked his face in tighter to Bucky's neck. 

"Oh, he loves you, I know he does," Bucky murmured. "Just not in the same way. Not to the same extent."

Peter let out a tiny wail at this and clutched Bucky's shirt in his fist.

"There, there, babycakes, it's OK. You're gonna be ok, I promise you. But you've gotta look the big scary truth right in the face." The hand that had been petting Peter's hair tightened and Bucky gently pulled Peter's head back. "There is a history there you can't begin to compete with. A complicated history, for sure, but it's very compelling and keeps drawing him back." 

Peter's eyes and nose were red, his cheeks wet with tears, but he looked beautiful to Bucky in that moment. So fragile, so vulnerable and delicate, even though the actual reality was far from it. And Bucky's heart gave a little skip and he breathed out his sudden realisation. "Oh."

Peter raised his eyes to Bucky's at that quiet utterance. "Oh? What oh?"

Bucky smiled gently and brushed a finger over Peter's cheek. "It's nothing, babycakes. But you've gotta stop eating your heart out over him, you hear me? It ain't good for you." 

Peter nodded, though his eyes held doubt. He let out a shuddering sigh and tucked his head down on Bucky's shoulder. "I don't know where to begin though, Bucky. He's been my everything for so long."

They were quiet for several long minutes and then, from across the room, came the bright, sharp sound of Tony's laughter over something Steve had said. 

"I don't know what to tell you, little spiderling. Ain't gonna be easy. Always hurts like a bitch. But I got through it and you will too. And then one day, a little further down the track, your heart won't hurt so much anymore."

He covered the hand clutching his shirt with his own hand, marvelling that something so strong could feel so small. "And then, a little bit later, you might find that there's room in your heart again for someone else. Someone who sees you as the-" He broke off, unwilling to show his hand when he'd only just made the discovery for himself. "Well, someone who sees you for who you really are and will love you for all of that."

Peter hummed quietly, "Promise?"

"Oh, I promise."

Peter got a tremulous but pleased little smile on his face. "Then I look forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is upset over unrequited starker. Bucky suddenly realises while comforting Peter, as a friend, that he has feelings for Peter. Hints for potential possible future winterspider.


End file.
